


Don't Let it Get You Down

by quiiiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining!Keith, Pining!Lance, klance, spoilers if you haven't watched s2 yet, the bonding moment we all wished for, the elevator scene, they're both oblivious idiots, vld season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/pseuds/quiiiznak
Summary: What really happened when Lance and Keith got stuck in that elevator





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bonding moment we all wish that we could've seen. 
> 
> Alright! So, I tried to hold out with this - I really did, buuuut..... I have zero self-control. This took me all day because I'm so slooooow  
> Again, this is basically just 7 pages of self-indulgence. 
> 
> (( All bolded text came directly from the episode, That dialogue isn't mine! ))
> 
> ( I also spent over a half hour looking for elevator puns for a title, and this was the best I could come up with. Don't judge me. )
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! [quiiiznak](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment yelling at me about season 2! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Lance rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the elevator.  _ Man, I’m beat.  _

 

He was beyond exhausted; they all were. Zarkon and the Galra had been relentless. It seemed like they were always waiting for them - no matter how far they ran or wormholed away, it was pointless. They couldn’t seem to catch a break. 

 

He had been on his way to his room for some much needed beauty rest when Coran had pulled him aside and told him about the pool in the castle’s lower levels; he had remembered when Lance had told him about Varadero beach back on Arus, and had thought that Lance could use the pool to relax for a few hours. He had perked up at that. Lance gave Coran a big hug, thanking him and ran to his room to grab the swim trunks that had been hanging in his closet.

 

Lance let himself lean back against the wall as the doors started to shut; hands coming up to grip the edges of the towel he had slung around his neck. He looked up just as a hand grabbed at the door right before it closed completely.

 

**“Huh?”**

 

Keith stood in the hallway - a towel draped over his head, and his hand still raised to where it gripped at the door. He pushed the door open and came to stand next to Lance. 

 

Lance glared at him halfheartedly.

 

**“What the heck do you think you’re doing?”**

 

Keith sighed as he settled in next to Lance.

 

**“Allura said there’s a pool. I’m gonna go check it out.”** Keith turned his head to the side to look at him. **“What do you think you’re doing?”**

 

Lance heaved a sigh as he glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye.

 

**“Same thing.”**

 

Keith grumbled.  **“Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other. Very… far… away…”**

 

Lance opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it.  _ Quiznak, I didn’t even say anything and he’s jumping down my throat.  _ He doesn’t have the energy for a fight right now, but surprisingly, it seems like Keith does. Instead, he just grunted in response and shifted himself further towards the wall, and away from Keith.  _ It’s fine _ , Lance thinks,  _ we’re all just exhausted. Just let it go. _

 

Lost in their own thoughts, they both sigh as the door slides shut. The elevator started to make its descent, and they both stay silent. It’s nice, this might be the longest that they’ve been together without it blowing up into a fight. Of course they should both know by now that any little respite they got wouldn’t last for long. 

 

The elevator jerked to a stop, and the light flickered off, throwing them into complete darkness.

 

Keith picked his head up. 

 

**“Hm?”**

 

The emergency light switched on, bathing them both in a dull, orange glow as Lance looked over to Keith. 

 

**“Uhh…”**

 

They both sighed. 

 

Keith pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against and moved towards the doors. He tried to pry them apart to no avail. 

 

“You gotta be kidding me…”

 

Lance leaned against the back wall of the elevator and smacked his head against the wall. He rolled his eyes when - 

 

“Oh!”

 

Keith turned away from trying to pry the doors open. “What now?” 

 

“Look! A service hatch! We could probably climb out there and go through an air vent or something!”

 

Keith looked reluctant but with no other options, they really didn’t have a choice. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” 

With that, he crouched down and linked his hands together. He looked at Lance expectantly. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” 

 

“Why do you get to be the one to lift us up?!?” Lance screeched. “I’m taller, I should be the one to lift you! Move, I’ll lift you up.”

 

Keith straightened up. “You know what? Fine. You probably wouldn’t have been able to lift me out anyway.”

 

Lance spluttered, but he couldn’t do anything else because was already coming towards him. He had completely forgotten the fact that they were both only in swim trunks. He was red in the face by the time Keith had grabbed at his shoulders;  _ I didn’t think this through,  _ was Lance’s last thought before he grunted under Keith's weight.  __

 

Keith stepped into his outstretched hands and Lance eased out of his crouched position. 

 

Now that he was standing up and Keith had both feet planted in his hands did the full reality of the situation hit him. His face was mere inches from Keith's crotch. 

 

“Uhhh…”

 

Keith looked down at him with an equally red face. 

 

“I swear to god Lance. Don’t make this any weirder than it has to be.”

 

Lance babbled, “It's not weird! I’m not making anything weird! What are you talking about? Haha. It's not-” 

 

“Lance! Stop moving! You're going to make me fall!”

 

“Sorry! Ugh, man you're pretty heavy. Can you hurry it up up there?”

 

“Shut up! Oh my god! Can you lift me higher? I can almost-- got it!”

 

The service hatch lifted with a hiss and they were swathed in the bright, blue lights of the elevator shaft. Keith lifted himself up and out of the elevator and kneeled down to grab for Lance. 

 

“You're gonna have to jump a little for me to reach you.”

 

“Aww. Are someone's arms too short?”

 

“Fine,” Keith made to stand up, “I’ll just leave you here then.”

 

“No, no, no, no! Keith, buddy! Come back!” 

 

Lance stood on his toes and tried to grab Keith’s hand before he was able to pull it away. 

 

“I said I was sorry! Hey! Come back here!”

 

Keith sighed and stretched his arm further down into the elevator, and braced himself. Lance jumped a few times before he was able to reach Keith’s hand. 

 

“Got IT!”

 

Keith grunted, “And you complained about me being heavy? Quiznak. It’s like trying to lift dead.”

 

After a few tense minutes of struggling on both of their parts, Lance and Keith were kneeling on top of the elevator car trying to catch their breaths. Keith looked over at Lance.

 

“Okay, Now what are we supposed to do?”

 

The walls of the elevator shaft were almost completely smooth; no real place for either of them to grab onto. 

 

Lance ran his hands over the walls. “Have you ever seen ‘The Emperor’s New Groove’?”

 

“The Emperor’s New what now?”

 

Lance spun around to face Keith with a shocked expression. “Keith! C’mon it’s a classic! Look, it doesn’t matter; we can worry about that later.” He turned back to face the wall. “Now, in the movie, they go back to back and walk up the side of of this cliff. We should be able to walk up to an air vent or something as long as we can try to work together. C’mere. Turn around.”

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulders and spun him around so he was facing the wall. 

 

“Okay, stay there. Now, stick your arms in mine.”

 

“What!?” 

 

Lance sighed and grabbed Keith’s arms to link into his. 

 

“Now, all we gotta do is push against each other and walk right up the wall.”

 

The only good thing about them being back-to-back was that neither of them could see the blush on each others face. With the warmth from their backs touching only making his blush deeper, Keith turned to the task at hand.

 

“Okay,” Keith took a deep, steadying breath, “we can do this.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

They had been climbing for a few minutes in silence and could no longer see the car below them. It gave them both plenty of time to get lost in their own thoughts.

It was distracting for the both of them to a certain degree, both of them grunting and working up a slight sweat. 

Lance had begun to panic, worried about whether or not Keith to feel how hot he had become or if he could feel the hammering of his heart. Not for the first time, had Lance wished that he had waited to get changed into his swimsuit once he had been down at the pool.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Keith had been silently panicking just as bad - if not worse - as Lance.

 

**“It’s right, then left. You’re off.”**

 

**“You’re off!”**

 

Keith grunted, “Come on! There has to be something around here for us to grab onto!” 

 

He rolled his head back onto Lance’s shoulder and looked up. Lance jumped and they slid down a few inches. 

 

“Watch it!”

 

Keith still had his his head resting against Lance’s shoulder. “What’s that?” He gestured to a panel in the wall, a few feet above them. 

 

“AHA! I knew my plan would work!” Lance shouted.

 

“We’re not there yet. We still have a couple feet to go and then we have to figure out how to actually get into the air vent without falling back down the shaft.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

With some more grunting and a few choice words, they came to a stop a foot higher than the panel. At this angle, Keith was able to swing his foot down to kick the panel in. 

 

“Alright. Here's the hard part.” Keith tried not to let it show how worried he was. “I'm going to hook my legs inside this vent and you're going to just let go of the wall.”

 

“What?! You've gotta be out of your quiznaking mind! I'm going to fall to my death!” That'll be it! The end of the Blue Paladin! The-!”

 

Keith cut him off with a jab of his elbow.

 

“OW! Keeeeeeith.” Lance whined.

 

“Listen! I’ve got this. We’re only going to have a tick or two to do this before we both fall.” Keith took a deep breath. “On the count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three!” 

 

With that, Lance let his legs drop. With a whoosh, they both went sliding down the air vent.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“HA! We made it!”

 

They landed with a thud in an open ballroom. Rolling onto their backs, they both started to laugh. Lance rolled over and looked at Keith. Not used to seeing him smile, Lance grabbed Keith and kissed him quick on the lips. As quick a kiss as it was, that’s all the time it took for Lance to realize what he had done. He pulled back to look at Keith.

 

“I’m not sure why I-!” 

 

“Uhh…” 

 

They both started at the same time.

 

To say Keith was speechless was an understatement. 

 

Lance started again, “I’m sorry! Oh my god! I don’t know why I did that! You’re going to hate me! Oh my god, I ruined Voltron! We’re never going to be able to-!”

 

Keith cut him off finger to his lips. “It was fine.” His face was as red as his lion. He gulped. “I- I didn’t mind. It’s fine-”

 

“Only fine!?”

 

“Lance! You know what I mean! Ugh! I’m trying to say that I didn’t mind it. Alright?”

 

Keith smiled. 

 

Lance let out a whoop and fell back onto the floor again.”

 

Finally taking notice of what room they had landed in - “Um… Is the pool supposed to be up there?”

 

Keith looked up to where Lance was pointing. He sighed. “Of course. Stupid Altean pools.” They could never seem to catch a break.

 

Just as they picked themselves up off the floor the alarm started to blare across the castle-ship’s speakers. It figured. 

 

They both jumped.

 

“Aww… Quiznak. I never even got to enjoy the pool!”

 

“C’mon Lance,” Keith grabbed his hand. “Let’s go, it’ll still be here when we get back. We can bring everyone else next time. Maybe Pidge’ll know how to get in it.”

 

Grumbling, and with a blush on his face, Lance allowed himself to be pulled along behind Keith.

 

“Fine! But this time we’re taking the stairs.”

  
Keith chuckled. “Of Course. Now, let’s go see what’s going on.”


End file.
